tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szablon:TVD Odcinki
|- ! colspan="3" style="background: #5E103A" | Sezon 1 |- | colspan="3" | Pilot • The Night of the Comet • Friday Night Bites • Family Ties • You're Undead to Me • Lost Girls • Haunted • 162 Candles • History Repeating • The Turning Point • Bloodlines • Unpleasantville • Children of the Damned • Fool Me Once • A Few Good Men • There Goes the Neighborhood • Let the Right One In • Under Control • Miss Mystic Falls • Blood Brothers • Isobel • Founder's Day |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #5E103A" | Sezon 2 |- | colspan="3" | The Return • Brave New World • Bad Moon Rising • Memory Lane • Kill or Be Killed • Plan B • Masquerade • Rose • Katerina • The Sacrifice • By the Light of the Moon • The Descent • Daddy Issues • Crying Wolf • The Dinner Party • The House Guest • Know Thy Enemy • The Last Dance • Klaus • The Last Day • The Sun Also Rises • As I Lay Dying |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #5E103A" | Sezon 3 |- | colspan="3" | The Birthday • The Hybrid • The End of the Affair • Disturbing Behavior • The Reckoning • Smells Like Teen Spirit • Ghost World • Ordinary People • Homecoming • The New Deal • Our Town • The Ties That Bind • Bringing Out The Dead • Dangerous Liaisons • All My Children • 1912 • Break On Through • The Murder of One • Heart of Darkness • Do Not Go Gentle • Before Sunset • The Departed |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #5E103A" | Sezon 4 |- | colspan="3" |Growing Pains • Memorial • The Rager • The Five • The Killer • We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes • My Brother's Keeper • We'll Always Have Bourbon Street • O Come, All Ye Faithful • After School Special • Catch Me If You Can • A View To A Kill • Into the Wild • Down the Rabbit Hole • Stand By Me • Bring It On • Because the Night • American Gothic • Pictures of You • The Originals • She's Come Undone • The Walking Dead • Graduation |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #5E103A" | Sezon 5 |- | colspan="3" |I Know What You Did Last Summer • True Lies • Original Sin • For Whom the Bell Tolls • Monster's Ball • Handle with Care • Death and the Maiden • Dead Man on Campus • The Cell • Fifty Shades of Grayson • 500 Years of Solitude • The Devil Inside • Total Eclipse of the Heart • No Exit • Gone Girl • While You Were Sleeping • Rescue Me • Resident Evil • Man on Fire • What Lies Beneath • Promised Land • Home |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #5E103A" | Sezon 6 |- | colspan="3" |I'll Remember • Yellow Ledbetter • Welcome to Paradise • Black Hole Sun • The World Has Turned and Left Me Here • The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get • Do You Remember the First Time? • Fade Into You • I Alone • Christmas Through Your Eyes • Woke Up With a Monster • Prayer For the Dying • The Day I Tried To Live • Stay • Let Her Go • The Downward Spiral • 6x17 • 6x18 |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #5E103A" | The Originals: Sezon 1 |- | colspan="3" |Always and Forever • House of the Rising Son • Tangled Up In Blue • Girl in New Orleans • Sinners and Saints • Bloodletting • The River in Reverse • Reigning Pain in New Orleans • The Casket Girls • Après Moi, Le Déluge • Dance Back from the Grave • Crescent City • Long Way Back From Hell • Le Grand Guignol • Farewell to Storyville • Moon Over Bourbon Street • The Big Uneasy • A Closer Walk With Thee • The Battle of New Orleans • From a Cradle to a Grave |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #5E103A" |The Originals: Sezon 2 |- | colspan="3" |Rebirth • Alive and Kicking • Every Mother's Son • Live and Let Die • Red Door • The Wheel Inside the Wheel • Chasing the Devil’s Tail • The Brothers That Care Forgot • The Map of Moments • Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire • Brotherhood of the Damned • Sanctuary • The Devil is Damned • I Love You, Goodbye • They All Asked For You • Save My Soul |} TVD Odcinki